rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Are You Nocturnal?
Nameless encounters a cuddly creature known as Jericho. One seems happy about the bonding. EXP Awarded Jericho Vega - 75 EXP (One behaves as expected of one, but curiously feels a yearning to get close to this other powerful supernatural being.) Nameless - 50 EXP (He's quick to show off a set of skills with his portal abilities and easy to get close to.) Roleplay Tiredly wandering through the courtyard of Beacon, Jericho debated whether to go to the dorms now and sleep since it was nearly dawn anyway. However, Jericho knew one was supposed to sleep in the night now... This was difficult and Jericho usually opted to not sleep at all until passing out at this point but knew one was useless during the day even more so than the night since the semblance cannot be activated. Jericho had escaped the ordeal with the idiotic man known as the fool king the night prior and had given some time with the headmistress after saving the small childlike spider faunus from the fool king. Jericho was mostly upset that one had used one's semblance so expertly that night and showed off one's fireworks only to be completely dismissed and marked as unimportant. Sure, it was mostly a show, but wasn't it a beautiful one at least? This added to one's resentment at the moment. Tired, Jericho yawed and curled up into a ball of fluff which was one's large fox tail before looking up at the sky turning light blue again slowly. Feeling lonely. He appeared in the court before flopping down on to the grass. He didn't realize he fell right next to the other. "Well, that went well...I think.." He sighed before he felt the fur of the tail beside him. "Oh I am so sorry!" He said as he rolled away from one and got up, before bowing to him. "I didn't realize anyone was next to me when I fell over. Sorry if I startled you!" Jericho slightly jumped and made a squeak-shrillish type of noise. Not because of hurt, it was mostly just expecting that this other figure was going to land on Jericho and mostly just briefly touched one. Jericho rustled around and mostly was covered by the tail as one brushed the hail away and straightened out their white bushy hair as well to look a little more presentable. At the sound of this male talking, Jericho placed one's hands up to show that he should slow down and that it was okay. Jericho started to try to use one's semblance to draw with light but it was already day, Jericho realized and not suitable to the semblance. With a sigh that Jericho's internal clock was wrong, one laid back down on the large tail and left some room them motioned for whoever it was to join in. It was mostly polite but Jericho also felt like having some company. He raised an eyebrow slight before calming down, seeing as the other was in fact, not angry. Seeing the gestures the other was making, he figured to get a bit closer. When one laid down, making room for him he raised an eyebrow and laid down with him, not asking questions for he didn't want to upset him. Jericho used the tail to cover the other person. It was soft and relaxing as one sighed. He raised an eyebrow once more. "So..may i ask why you are doing this..slash letting me near you when we haven't even been properly introduced? It isn't like you actually know me. Plus this must be uncomfortable with both of us on your tail." He asked loud enough for one to hear, since he had his back facing one. Due to some strength, it was not uncomfortable really to be on the tail for either of them. Also, the presence was a little comforting, even if Jericho didn't necessarily know the person. After days of no rest, one would be too tired to think much as ended up without noticing much snuggling the both of them close into the tail. Hearing no response, He flipped over carefully to look at his company. One would seemed comfortable with how things were and he guess one didn't care...or was too tired to care. So he mentally shrugged and cuddles with one. Though with the daylight, he figured one would want it to be darker, so he created a portal under them to a darker realm where they could rest and sleep. Having fallen peacefully asleep for once, Jericho showed this by wrapped around the other person with ones limbs and the fluffy tail on the the other side with the male wrapped up together with Jericho. Jericho somewhat scrunched up one's face when exposed to the darkness which due to Jericho's nocturnal nature made one biologically believe that one was supposed to be awake and restled oneself awake getting up slightly and looking around at the darkness. One was.... perplexed. One lifted a hand to pass through the darkness of the realm curiously as if asking for a light. Though it was dark, there was no light and therefore no power for Jericho. A little frightened, Jericho moved back towards the being then jumped slightly remembering that one had been cuddling him this whole time and seemed less frightened now knowing this must be related to this other's abilities. With a judgemental frown, Jericho leaned in close to examine the unnamed male that Jericho was intimately wrapped up with as if questioningly or suspiciously. However, this looked cute since Jericho was facially expressive and the little frown was very pouty. He slowly got up, raising an eyebrow slightly when the other began to shuffle around and look over all confused. He looked up at the frightened one. "You ok? oh! Are you nocturnal? This must have been confusing for you, i am sorry!" He snapped his fingers and it seemed time had accelerated around them as a sun rose up over the horizon only to stop at it's zenith. Around them, it showed that they were in a forest, tall trees all around them, but sun still shining through the canopy. "There, hopefully you can sleep better that way." He said with a kind smile. The sudden appearance of the sun was definitely a surprise for Jericho! The nocturnal cresture required a half hour at the least to accustome oneself to the change from day to night and when the sudden change occurred, it was very blinding for the dimly lighted individual! With a small yip, Jericho hid ones face in the chest of the other person and covered both of them in with the day just to get used to the brightness a little better. A few moments after, however, helped in the adjustment and Jericho was able to peek back out, slightly uncovering a little part of one's tail to see a little bit. Now able to process the occurrence, Jericho seemed unsurprised but rather pleased from it! It fit into place about the other wordly power and in fact, Jericho was beyond impress with the display and also aporeciative that it was for one. Looking back at the male, Jericho gave a warm thank you kiss on the cheek <3*~ before nuzzling back down on his lap and falling asleep for a moment for much needed rest. "Shit, should have done that slower, I am sorry!" He held onto one as he shot into his chest, burying his face in his top. He gently rubbed his back a bit until jericho was feeling good enough to look into the daylight. When he looked down, he saw one look up at him before kissing his cheek. He smiled a bit to the smaller one curling up in his lap and falling asleep. He didn't know why, but he smiled a bit at this. He leaned back against a tree and held him. He closed his eyes and napped a bit/look into the future a bit, maybe learn a bit more about his new mute friend. After a couple hours of rest, Jericho was beginning to stir feeling a little more refreshed. Nuzzling a little bit further, Jericho stretched out slightly arching one's back fairly high due to faunus traits and stretching out the tail fully while purring like a fox and scratching one's nose as Jericho readjusted oneself to rest in a different position. Now pulling the male who was closing his eyes and resting himself and more into an embrace, Jericho now rested on his shoulders and pulled the rest of their bodies flush up against each other with one's mostly covering the two. Jericho listened quietly and didn't close one's eyes yet seemingly staring at him but doing so not very intensely. He was actually really tired, he didn't know what happened last night, but he had a shit night sleep. So this nap was needed. He didn't move much when his mew friend woke up and stretched in his lap. He didn't notice his friend was lazily looking up at him while cuddling up against him. Almost instinctively, he wrapped his arms around him gently, holding him loosely Purring slightly from getting hugged, Jericho starting to feel affectionate and licking the male's neck and cheek then to his ear, still purring. It's not that one was a really affectionate or cute person. The cute part was debatable actually. But Jericho believed in signs and the godly power this male had was definitely alluring to the smaller one (significantly so). If Jericho had initially been cuddling this one even if it was accidental, then this was the path that was naturally occurring and therefore the action to take. With this reassurance, Jericho felt much more at ease at small courtship. He smiled a bit as the other did, holding him a bit closer. He felt the sensations as if it was a far off dream, mixed with a bunch of visions and memories of the past. Slowly he began to wake, realizing the other was on him and licking him awake. He concealed his wakefulness to see where this would have gone and if it went too far, he would have the other stop. He did after all..just met him. But he probably already knew more than most on his mute friend. For the most part, Jericho didn't necessarily have much in mind. If anything it was more of some faunus traits coming out due to contentment which wasn't usually found for the little foxy creature. Content with licking, Jericho yawned again and moved to lay back down in another position since it was still daylight. A slight restlessness, maybe from the other person caused a minor disturbance and Jericho moved up a little to shift away from the male. Though it was true Jericho could guess this male had abilities far exceeding one's on and probably was much more knowledgeable, it was also true these were their humans forms, so it probably wasn't really best to do much from a first physical encounter. Again, Jericho didn't necessarily mind and preferred to do things naturally anyway just sometimes getting a little ahead of oneself such as when Jericho became a highly knowledgeable alchemist even though the sudden gain in knowledge wasn't necessarily "natural", a single sign was all it took for Jericho's passion to be awakened. No longer on the unnamed male, Jericho straighted up one's posture and hair, but had trouble grooming the tail. It was always a bit of a mess, actually. He showed signs of waking up, opening his eyes and stretched a bit. He saw the other lay down and smiled gently as he scratched ones head lightly. He laid back against the tree and closed his eyes once more until he head the other Rustle a bit. He opened his eyes to see one sitting up and grooming himself. He waved to him with a warm smile before seeing he was having trouble with his tail. He thought a bit before opening a portal, just bug enough for his hand, and pulled out a brush. He held his other hand out and offered to groom it for one. Jericho's eyes brightened slightly as he saw him do such powerful action for such a small thing like getting a brush. One almost lightly have a laugh. Inching a little closer, Jericho exposed one's tail to the unnamed male so that he could brush one's tail for Jericho. In a sense, Jericho did want to bond a little, feeling no need to have defenses up must be some sort of sign after all and Jericho may have a close person who may understand one's spirituality. He smiled a bit as he saw one move one's tail towards him. He gently took it and held it gently in his hand as his other started to gently brush down his tail, getting any kind of knots out and making one's tail look beautiful. "How did you sleep, my mute friend? I hope you slept well enough." Jericho nodded slightly, having slept fairly well. It's true that one was not able to sleep for a very significant amount of time due to authorities forcibly changing the sleeping schedule of the faunus. However, it was also true that Jericho was just feeling comfortable for once and did not see the need to hate anything. Maybe it was the new dimension or the being itself, but either way, Jericho wanted to live out this moment and make more of it. In order to show this, Jericho hugged oneself as one stared back into the unnamed one's eyes, enjoying the feel of the brush against its fur. One felt like this could last forever. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0.5